Dethrelease
"Dethrelease" also known as "Black Fire Upon Us" is the 19th episode of Season 2 and is the season finale. It was the second thirty-minute episode of Metalocalypse, but is not considered as two episodes like "Snakes N' Barrels II". Synopsis Toki is not dealing well with the death of his father and he takes to drinking heavily. The Revengencers attack Mordhaus, attempting to take the lives of the band. Dethklok survives, but Charles is gravely injured, perhaps fatally. Plot Toki and Skwisgaar are looking at a video, that Nathan recommended, of a man sucking his own penis. They conclude that everything they do is really an attempt to get someone else to do that for them, and if they could do it themselves, they would retire from music. Firestorm preparations Murderface interrupts this discussion with a fire drill, as he was recently promoted to Fire Chief of the band in an unopposed election. We then see Mr. Selatcia and Vater Orlaag discussing General Crozier's recent promotion to chief of all US military operations. Orlaag refers to Selatcia as "master" before asking what they will do about Crozier, to which Selatcia responds, "I will enlighten him." Then, a meeting of world leaders gets briefed on Dethklok. Dethklok is now the world's 7th largest economy and the underdeveloped countries are dependent on the band to release their new album to stimulate those nations' economy again. This is threatened by a terrorist group called The Revengencers who General Crozier promises on his life to stop. While the Klokateers prepare for the release of the new album, the members of Dethklok attempt to suck their own penises. Meanwhile, the Revengencers form an alliance with Lavona Succuboso. Offdensen tests the defenses of Mordhaus, including a new energy shield around Mordhaus. He also readies an elite squad of Klockateers for battle. Then, immediately before the release, Ofdensen finds each member of Dethklok in his room, laying on his shoulders attempting to force his own penis into his mouth, sans Toki, who is still drunk. A violent release After the concert, the band holds a party at Mordhaus, which is ended by the Revengencers' attack. They use an energy weapon against the Mordhaus shields and then against Mordhaus itself. Ofdensen launches his squad of Klokateers while Murderface uses his extensive experience as Fire Chief to lead people inside Mordhaus to safety. Pickles and Skwisgaar rush to save the master copy of the record they just recorded and Nathan starts dragging a thoroughly drunk Toki out to safety. The Revengencers send their brainwashed minions into Mordhaus. The minions start indiscriminately killing Dethklok fans and attack Pickles and Skwisgaar. General Crozier watches the chaos from a helicopter. Lavona attacks Nathan while Ofdensen rushes to take out the energy weapon. Skwisgaar and Pickles successfully fend off the minions using their instruments as weapons. Nathan kisses Lavona before she knees him in the crotch. Just before she can use the Loin Extractor on him, Toki smashes one of his vodka bottles on her head, leaving her unconscious. Offdensen's charge on the energy weapon takes heavy casualties but successfully destroys the weapon. He then attempts to escape on a hover-cycle with the Metal Masked Assassin in hot pursuit. The nameless teenager shoots Ofdensen with a crossbow. He lands on the ground, incapacited. Crozier then knocks out the teenager with the butt of a shotgun, before being confronted by Orlaag and Selatcia. Selatcia says, "I'm going to show you something because you need to know" before placing his hand on Crozier's forehead. We then see through Crozier's eyes flashes of five planets and stone tablets representing the five members of Dethklok, as well as a figure reminiscent of Selatcia wearing elaborate bone armor, while a voice ominously says, "You are mine now." Selatcia and Orlaag disappear, leaving Crozier whose eyes are now glowing red. Edgar Jomfru corners Skwisgaar and Pickles with a shotgun, prompting Pickles to admit that he managed to suck his own penis and because of this he is prepared to die. Edgar remembers his life before his brother's death, when he lived for Dethklok and is unable to pull the trigger before being set upon and mercilessly beaten by Klokateers. A defeated CFO Meanwhile, Offdensen is being furiously beaten by the assassin, who does not kill him immediately, explaining, "I want you to stay alive as I torture you, I want you to feel the pain." Nathan incapacitates him with a flaming log, saying, "That's my bread and butter you're fucking with." The band has survived, but Offdensen's injuries may be too severe for him to survive, and Mordhaus is burnt to the ground. Songs featured in this episode *"Black Fire Upon Us" Guest Voices *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher *Angela Gossow Trvia *On the Metalocalypse season 2 DVD interior this episode is written as "Dethrelease I". Gallery Dethrelease snapshot 20.33 -2016.01.12 02.36.20-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.33 -2016.01.12 02.36.41-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.34 -2016.01.12 02.35.38-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.34 -2016.01.12 02.37.05-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.35 -2016.01.12 02.38.25-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.35 -2016.01.12 02.38.53-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.36 -2016.01.12 02.39.18-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.36 -2016.01.12 02.40.17-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.36 -2016.01.12 02.41.40-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.37 -2016.01.12 02.43.36-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.37 -2016.01.12 02.44.07-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.38 -2016.01.12 02.44.34-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.38 -2016.01.12 02.44.44-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.38 -2016.01.12 02.45.29-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.39 -2016.01.12 02.45.39-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.39 -2016.01.12 02.45.49-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.39 -2016.01.12 02.46.14-.jpg Dethrelease snapshot 20.40 -2016.01.12 02.46.32-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2